Violet Turajango
|ailments = (G-Rank)|weaknesses = |creator = GoldenDragonIlo}}Violet Turajango are dangerous Fanged Wyverns that attack even when unprovoked. Though despite this, these are even rarer than the original species, one where people may never get to see in their lifetimes. Can only be encountered in High-Rank and beyond. Physiology Violet Turajango bear the exact same body structure as the original species, except it has a change in colour. Its fur is now grey, long and shaggy, and as its name suggests, its once-orange scales have turned dark purple in colour, its crest, upper jaw and electrical organs turn deep lilac and its solar spikes located on its back, forelimbs and tail turn indigo. Its claws remain the same in colour, and its eyes turn red in addition. Lastly, the lightning it produces turns bright purple. Behaviour They are aggressive in every sense of the word, which is also why they are so scarce in numbers. They will attack anything that moves without hesitation or regard for its own safety. They will even fight other Violet Turajangoes, regardless of their gender, stopping only when given the release of death. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Violet Turajango more or less sits in the same spot in the food chain as the original species, despite their heightened aggression. When hunting, they may employ different hunting strategies depending on where they are located. Behaviour Towards Other Monsters Violet Turajango will simply just attack whatever it sees. This, however, leaves itself vulnerable and can be killed rather easily if faced against the wrong opponent. As with the original species, it will start a fight by releasing a ball of concentrated Thunder. Tracks Violet Turajango leave behind the same tracks as the original species; Serrated Claw Marks on walls, and Claw Husks otherwise. The former tends to be more common, however. Specific Locale Interactions Due to their varied environmental range, Violet Turajango can be seen as unpredictable. Their former hunting strategies are sometimes overruled by the locale, with swampy areas tending to hinder what the Violet Turajango can do with the environment. However, in glacial areas, the Violet Turajango can kick snow up at the enemy, encasing them. Cutscenes Violet Turajango have no planned cutscenes. Abilities Violet Turajango's abilities differ slightly from the original; more precisely, the aftermath of getting hit by it. Despite the drastic change, its Thunder-based attacks still use the selfsame element, but it completely loses the ability to inflict Thunderblight. Instead, the purple lightning weakens the hunters' armour, leaving them more exposed to the elements. In addition, some of its more extreme attacks can paralyse hunters. In addition to this, Violet Turajango takes longer than the original to attain its Charged state. However, once it does reach this, it becomes much more threatening. All attacks that use or is imbued with its purple lightning will inflict Resistance Down at G-Rank, but at lower ranks, only a select few of these attacks can inflict Paralysis. Violet Turajango has a few new moves that the original species does not have. This, however, does not mean it doesn't share some moves with the original. The attacks listed here with a * at the start are existing moves that have changed to fit with its new set of ailments or combos to fit in with its new behaviour. This also includes its Charged state. Attacks (Standard) * *Head Swing - Violet Turajango swings its head as normal, but it may follow up with a second or a short-distance Ram attack. Deals minimal damage and knocks hunters over. * Tail Spin - Violet Turajango does a 360-spin on the spot quickly after using Tail Slam. More likely to use this move when enraged. Does minimal damage and throws hunters away. * *Skid - Violet Turajango will do this mostly after running. Unlike the original which always inflicted Blind upon a successful hit, this would inflict either Waterblight in swampy areas or Snowman in snowy areas. Little to no damage, but is guaranteed to inflict the stated ailments. Attacks (Charged) * *Purple Ball Lightning - Only uses this when its head is charged. The Violet Turajango will direct lightning into its head and blast a purple ball of condensed Thunder energy. In rage mode, it may follow up for a second blast. * *Electro Scrape - Only uses this when its forelimbs are charged. Violet Turajango directs its lightning to these arms and proceeds to scrape its arm towards the target. Releases purple sparks that deal minimal Thunder damage, and being too close to its arm will fling hunters and inflict them with either Waterblight or Snowman depending on the location of the hunt. * Violet Lightning Barrier - Violet Turajango uses this in place of Electric Scream. The beast will release a short amount of Thunder energy, which lingers around its body. Hunters will not be able to get through without being Paralysed, save for Skills. After a while, the barrier disperses. This all does minuscule Thunder damage. * *Discharge - Rage Mode only. The Violet Turajango will direct lightning throughout its entire body and release it instantaneously after it begins to roar. This spreads around its body and deals heavy Thunder damage, throwing hunters away and having a chance of inflicting Paralysis. This also makes it easier to knock Violet Turajango out of its charged state. * *Purple Thunder Crash - Rage Mode only. ''Violet Turajango will jump up high and direct energy into its forelimbs, and once it falls, it goes to slam them. An explosion of purple Thunder energy occurs shortly afterwards, which deals moderate Thunder damage. Rage and Tired States Rage State Violet Turajango's electrical organs turn a brighter shade of lilac and purple lightning constantly trickles around its body while snarling. During this, it will follow up attacks more often. Tired State Violet Turajango will pause for longer than a normal Turajango, will be unable to use Thunder-based attacks, its charge will be reset and its attacks have longer recovery times. More likely to enter this state after ''Discharge and stays in it longer than a normal Turajango, save for when it goes to eat. Meats become effective to use. Mounts It is mounted like the original species. Ecology In-Game Information Taxonomy * Order: Saurischia * Infraorder: Fanged Wyvern * Family: Jango Habitat Range Violet Turajango have been sighted in cold areas and swampy places, though few are actually seen surviving these areas. These creatures have also been sighted in the desert regions of their original counterparts, but no living specimen has ever been recorded. Ecological Niche Even being misplaced, Violet Turajango remain as apex predators, however they will attack anything that seems unfamiliar to it, and eat it all the same. This makes it even more susceptible to powerful predators and a wide variety of Elder Dragons. Biological Adaptations What must be known about these monsters is that they aren't truly a subspecies; they are normal Turajangoes that have undergone extreme stress either from the extensive presence of an Elder Dragon in their territory, has been accidentally set in an unfamiliar environment after capture or simply driven to someplace new. The stress somehow turns its body colour a bright purple, hence its name, and also destabilises its Thunder control. It still needs to take in sunlight to produce lightning, but it is limited due to potential cloud cover. Other than this, it is just about similar to a regular Turajango. Behaviour In contrast to their once-solitary nature, they are incredibly violent and will attack anything that gets in their sight, due to stress. This also applies to other Violet Turajangoes, even of the opposite gender. In fact, a Violet Turajango will spend most of its life stress-attacking others until it finally dies of a stronger force or by natural causes. Breakable Parts & Effectiveness Breaks * Its head can be broken twice. The second break requires its head to be Charged. The first break slightly weakens Thunder-based attacks from its head, takes longer to charge, and the second break weakens it again. * Its back can be broken once. * Its forelimbs can be broken twice individually. The second break each requires the forelimbs to be Charged. The first break slightly weakens Thunder-based attacks from them, takes longer to charge and the second break weakens them again. * Its tail can be severed. Drastically weakens tail-based Thunder-attacks, and takes longer to charge. Damage/Status Effectiveness Physical Elemental Canon Fanon Status Item Interactions with Other Monsters With Deviljho Turf War Violet Turajango squares up with Deviljho as they both roar at each other. Violet Turajango warily manoeuvres to the side of Deviljho, in which the Deviljho proceeds to lunge at the Violet Turajango. It, however, jumps to the side and leaps onto the Deviljho's back, biting and clawing at it, dealing low damage per hit. The Deviljho, however, swings its head around to grab the Violet Turajango's tail and proceed to throw it off and onto the ground, dealing massive damage. Violet Turajango may suffer from one or more broken parts, and will be toppled. Deviljho is the winner. With Violet Turajango Unlike the original species, Violet Turajango will never team up against a hunter when in pairs, and will always actively fight each other. Turf War Both Violet Turajangoes size each other up while growling and hissing at each other. After a while, they both go for each other, raising their forelimbs and slamming into each other. They both wrestle, tossing and turning trying to topple the opponent, while also trying to bite the opponent's neck. Eventually, one of the competitors misstep, which then follows up with their opponent throwing them over to their flank, toppling them, the victor roaring. The loser will flee the area upon getting back up, while the victor repeatedly attacks it while it is downed. The winner is random. Carves High-Rank G-Rank Interactions with Unique Statuses Violet Turajango can be Frenzied, Hyper and Tempered, just like the original and has all changes regarding such. Frenzy Violet Turajango's bites, claws and breath attacks will still inflict the Frenzy. Hyper Its head, forelimbs, hindlimbs and tail can still gain the effects of the state. Tempered Like the original, it is a LV2 Tempered Monster. Quests Village High-Rank Gallery Violet Turajango Icon by FireBall13.png|Violet Turajango's old Icon. (by FireBall13) Notes * Because of Violet Turajango's unstable Thunder control, Shock Traps will work and thus capturing it becomes much easier. * Unlike the original species, Violet Turajango is more tolerant to Dung Bombs and so getting rid of it becomes harder. * Credit to FireBall13 for the icon. Trivia * Violet Turajango is GoldenDragonIlo's first Subspecies. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Subspecies Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Snowman Monster Category:Resistance Down Monster Category:GoldenDragonIlo